greatest_freak_out_everfandomcom-20200213-history
Greatest freak out ever 21 (Transcript)
This article is a transcript of the Greatest Freakout Ever episode "Greatest freakout ever 21" from season, which aired on February 26, 2012. *Episode *Gallery *'Transcript' ---- *'Jack: '''Okay, my sister and her family are staying over for the next 3 days. *'Stephen: (Hearing in the background) NO, YOU'RE NOT TAKING IN MY ROOM! *'Jack: '''And they're taking Stephen's room. He doesn't like it very much. *'Brandi: 'We get over it! *'Stephen: 'NO! *'Brandi: 'We are! Yeah, we are! *'Little Girl: 'Shut up! *'Stephen: 'I don't want to! *'Jennifer: 'Stephen, why don't you sweep your floor? *'Brandi: 'You're room is so... nasty! *'Stephen: 'Because nobody should be judging in my room, I'm the only one who should be sleeping in it. *'Brandi: 'After I'm done and clean it before I sleep. *'Jennifer: 'You know what? *'Stephen: 'No, you're not, you're not touching my room! *'Jennifer: 'I did, I did change the sheets. *'Brandi: 'Come get your dirty dishes. *'Stephen: 'No, it's call my room for a reason. *'Jennifer: 'No, she's... *'Stephen: 'Not yours it's mine! *'Jennifer: 'You can vacuum. *'Brandi: 'Yeah, um, here, you get that. *'Stephen: 'I said, no. I'm not taking it! *'Brandi: 'Take your dirty dishes. *'Stephen: 'Stay away from my room! *'Brandi: 'Come on! *'Jennifer: 'Stephen, I want these dishes out of here! *'Stephen: 'Stop touching my stuff!! *'Jennifer: 'Here. Take... *'Stephen: 'Stop touching my stuff!! NO! *'Other Little Girl: 'Let me get some water. *'Stephen: 'Put my stuff back! *'Jennifer: 'You, come on, you guys going down. Alright, we'll figure it out, the bathroom. You know what? I want you... to get these dishes and take them downstairs. *'Stephen: 'NO!! I'm not... (His mother shuts and locks the door) YOU CAN'T LOCK ME OUT OF MY OWN ROOM! (Throwing his sister Brandi's luggages, along with his sister's husband's luggages, and his niece's luggages down on the floor) YOU CAN'T DO THAT! *'Jack: '(Laughing hard) *'David: 'What the hell is going on?! *'Stephen: 'WHATEVER I WANT. *'David: 'What the hell is going on? *'Stephen: 'They're trying to kick me out of my room! *'David: 'I can't bring it down about it to without... what's all this s***?! Boy. (Goes upstairs) I'll kick your ass. *'Stephen: 'STAY AWAY FROM ME! *'David: 'Oh, your gonna take your skinny ass back here, huh? (Goes to the bedroom and grabs a claw) *'Stephen: 'NOOOOOOO!! YOU GET AWAY!!! *'David: 'Get your ass back here! *'Stephen: 'NOOOOOOOO!!! *'David: 'Get your ass back here I wanna get you! *'Stephen: 'NO!! *'David: 'Get your ass! *'Stephen: 'YOU STAY AWAY FROM... OW, GET OFF OF MY EAR!!! *'David: 'YEAH! YEAH!!!! *'Jack: '(Laughing) *'Stephen: 'THAT REALLY HURTS! STAY AWAY FROM ME! *'Jennifer: 'What is going on?! *'Jack: 'Oh, my... *'Jennifer: 'Are, okay, Dave. Come on. *'Jack: 'Oh, my god! *'Brandi: 'What did he do?! They're all my luggages down! *'Jennifer: 'Get downstairs. *'Stephen: '''They're on the floor! That's for your sweep! Shut up, or you're next! YOU'RE A NAG!!! * '''Brandi: '''YOU'RE THE WORST, BRAT. * '''Jennifer: '''Alright, stop it. Stop it, now. * '''Brandi: '''That's it. Come on. Come help here and clean this up. * '''Stephen: '''NO!!! * '''Brandi: '''Right now! * '''Stephen: '''IT'S CRAP! * '''Brandi: '''You are such a brat! * '''Stephen: '''NO! * '''Jennifer: '''Stephen, put that on the chair and get out of there, now. * '''Stephen: '''I'm not getting out of here! * '''Brandi: '''I'll tell you what, I can do. * '''Jack: '''Oh, my god. * '''Brandi: '''Here, here's your jeans, you go get those. * '''Stephen: '''SHE THREW MY STUFF ON THE GROUND!!! * '''Brandi: '''Wow! * '''Stephen: '''And you do nothing!! * '''Brandi: '''Wow!!! Get it to here, here's your blankie!!! * '''Stephen: '''GET AWAY FROM ME!! * '''Paige: '''Better go! * '''Stephen: '''Well, you're mean and you're a brat!! * '''Jennifer: '''Get out of here. * '''Stephen: '''NOOOOO! NO, I DON'T CARE I HOPE I DO. * '''Jennifer: '''Alright, whatever. * '''Stephen: I HOPE I DO! * '''Jennifer: '''Come on, let's get this cleaned up. Come on, Stephen, now. * '''Stephen: '''NO! * '''Little Girl: '''Jump! Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Season transcripts